The Shadow Spiral
'Description' This is the story of a boy, who is searching his father, after an incident that happens in chapter 1, whom suddenly disappeared 5 years ago. While traveling the boy discovers that there is more involved than he thinks. The story is set in the Unova region. The boy is called Youri and he is searching for his father called Silver, together with his friend Ellis. For a small look on the characters check the trainer cards. Youri's pokémon on hand: #Victini #Gliscor (male) #Serperior (female) #Krookodile (male) Ellis's pokémon on hand: #Meloetta #Emolga (female) #Sawsbuck (summer form) (male) # Samurott (male) #Houndoom (female) 'A new threat' Youri had just arrived at the pokemon center in Undella town, his hometown, to get a check on his pokémon. While waiting for nurse Joy to tell him how it was with his pokémon, Youri thought about what had happened two weeks ago. It was at the Unova Conference where he had reached the top by defeating al his opponents in the league. Not that it was a hard task to do but still it was a big win and only by using 5 pokémon. It was then that Alder handed him the trophy and he gained the right to fight the Unova Elite Four in 6 weeks, so it was time to train. Nurse Joy came in and told him that his pokémon were fine, so he could go on home which wasn't far from there. When he arrived at his home he couldn't find is mom, so he decided to call her on the Xtransceiver. She picked up, Youri asked where she was. " I'm at Ellis's mom's home come on over we can't wait to see you, we also have to tell you something." She hang up. While walking to Ellis's home he thought about the good times he and Ellis had in the past. Like the day, three years ago, when they met Victini and Meloetta. They were playing in the forest when they heard a pokémon's cry, They went searching for it but they couldn't find it anywhere. That's when they heard it again from above. They looked up to see a Victini up in the tree that was obvious searching for someone. The Victini saw the two children and came down, it pointed to the north and ran there. So the kids decided to follow it. It wasn't taking long to come to the place where Victini was with another pokémon, a Meloetta, that was hurt. Ellis took the Meloetta and scurried to a pokémon center. Victini and the others waited to get more information about how it was going with Meloetta. Finally nurse Joy came in and told them that Meloetta had recovered. The kids went to Youri's home not knowing that the two pokémon followed them. They noticed them when Youri tripped and Victini helped him up. From that day on Victini stayed with Youri and Meloetta stayed with Ellis. Youri had battled Ellis in the finals of the Unova Conference and won however Ellis had the upper hand in the beginning of the battle. When Youri arrived at Ellis's house his and Ellis's mother where looking worried. "What's up?" Youri said. "We just found out that Ellis has gone missing while traveling through Humilau city." "What?" "And the same mark that was found when your dad disappeared was found, with a note for you?" "What does it say?" "It says that if you ever want to see her again that you have to come to the east exit off the Seaside Cave when the full moon rises, was signed Shadow Spiral Admin Drake." "When does the full moon rise, cause now it has gone personal." "NOT A CHANCE YOUNG MAN!!! You're not going after her." "Yes I am mom, she's my girlfriend you know, and I want to save her." 'A personal matter' Youri goes to the Seaside cave in an attempt to save Ellis, will he succeed? 'Mystery?? The Black ruins!!' Cedric Juniper calls in the help of Youri to uncover the secret of the Black Ruins. 'A friend returns' An old friend and rival of Youri and Ellis returns and joins them on their quest 'Aurora Ranch Reunion!' While traveling to Icirrus City Youri and his friends pass by the ranch of Youri's sister, where more old friends await them. 'The other side of Pokémon' 'Genesect! A village of destructions!' 'The pokémon war?' 'The Betrayer' 'A fiery crown to get' 'The silent storm' 'Taking a risk' 'Legends coming true' 'High hopes, lost hopes' 'Help needed, gather all!!' 'Crystal clear dawn' 'Let me know what you guys think of it. '--ShadowBlade17 (talk) 18:28, February 23, 2013 (UTC)ShadowBlade17